hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 27
Episode 27 is the twenty-seventh chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Mark wakes up in the morning in Dorian's room. Dorian scolds him because he thinks Mark is too old to go out with his sister and they start to chat. In the kitchen, Pendragon, Monica and Dani have breakfast, while Nico complains that the effects of Dorian's potion have faded and he is already back to his small size. Monica and Dani ignore him and talk about their love potion and the bad effects it had on Mark. Monica says that normally the effects of that potion should last only a few hours, but she asks Pendragon more info about it. The master answers that he never heard such effects from that potion, so he doesn't know when the the boy will be back to normal. Monica then realises Mark is with Dorian and since he looks a lot like Dani he may be in danger. However, before they can go check on the two boys, Mark and Dorian walk down the stairs. Mark seems back to normal, so Dani asks him how he feels. However, once he sees her, the side effects of the potion kicks in. He grabs a knife, but Dorian takes it back from him and brings him to the door. They promise each other to go out sometimes before Marks definitely leaves. Dorian announces he just made his first friend, but Nico tells him he should get along with Mark as he is their enemy. In that moment Dorian realises Nico his back to his small self, so Pendragon explains there is a reason behind that: when Dorian made the potion, he used marine supplies, which effects are stronger only on new moon and full moon, like the previous night. Pendragon also notes that Dani's spell must have been very powerful if it is still effecting Mark, so it doesn't fade, she has to be the one to undo it. Later, Dani, Dorian, Monica and Nico go to study magic with Pendragon. During the lesson, Dorian asks the master if he and his sister can leave the house for a few days the following week to go watch a meteor shower. However, since they are still behind with the lessons, Pendragon forbids it. After the lesson, Dani asks Dorian how he knew about the meteor shower, so Dorian explains it was Mark who told him about it. Dorian says that Mark also told him about a place in the woods where he always go with his friends to stargazing. Dani asks if they are going there with them, but Dorian denies because Mark is still affected by the potion and may try to kill her. He says that they will go there alone, and since the place is near the Floating Rock, they may go to the Witches Sabbath later. Dani is in contrast with his idea at first, but then Dorian memanges to convince her. A week after, they pack up and secretly leave Pendragon's house a day before the meteor shower. Dorian jumps on Dani's broom and grabs tight at her as he wait for them to take to the sky. But just as they leave the ground, Monica grabs their broom and stops them. Dani and Dorian, now unbalanced on the broom, falls right on Monica, who complains to them because they tried to leave to go stargazing without her. In the meantime, Nico climbs on Monica's dress. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mark Evans *Dorian Wytte *Nico *Monica *Daniela Wytte *Pendragon *Carlo *Minino (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Site Navigation Category:Episodes